fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
White Fox Pretty Cure!
White Fox Pretty Cure! (Hepburn:ホワイト フォックス プリキュア！Howaito Fokkusu Purikyua! or known as WHITE FOX プリキュア！), shortened as "WhiPre!" (ホワイプリ！HowaiPuri!) - is the fifth season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it wasn't part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shoujo counterpart crossover season, Studio Deen! Pretty Cure. Produced by Toei Animation and White Fox. Succeeding TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure and succeeded by Silver Link Pretty Cure! on its initial time slot. This is a crossover anime featuring characters from various animes from the White Fox and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series are Mesopotamian Mythology, Friendship, Fighting, Food, Gastronomy, Daily LIfe, Traveling and Love Triangle. The Cures' main motifs are the Cookers and Heroic Characters. The series had a strong influence and sharing some elements with some series with Toriko, Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma and Kirakira Pretty Cure a la Mode. Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from White Fox Pretty Cure! (including the character profiles and transcript episodes and many others from them) without my permission whatever the circumstances. Disclaimer: I haven't Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio White Fox. However, these drawings made are come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Rating: PG-13-''' Teens 13 or older. Synopsis: "That awkward moment when it's extremely quiet and suddenly my stomach growls like it's feeding time. The only thing I like better than talking about food is eating." * White Fox Pretty Cure! Episodes * This story take place in a parallel universe of Pretty Cure and the animes produced by the studio White Fox. In an imaginary world where food and cooking are very important. Rem who a dream to conquer Subaru's heart, the boy she loved, has just created the Babylon Restaurant and was looking for the best cookers and the most popular dishes everywere of world. When Rem has accidentally uncover her secret, Emilia was revealed to be a Cooker-Precure, better known as Cure Gilgamesh. In exchange for this deal of not revealing to Subaru about of her secret identity as a Cooker-Precure, Emilia agrees to work in Rem's restaurant ship on the condition that Rem help her to find the legendary place whose existence is still uncertain, named the "Uruk Realm" that is supposed to contain all the best cookers and foods around the world. Her team must, however, face an extremely hostile adventure, not to mention the monsters called the Apkallus, created by evil-minded Akkadian Empire who are trying to rob them of the ingredients, which are meant to awaken the evil dragon Tiamat, and make hunger and desolation prevail in the world. Characters: White Fox Cures: * Emilia (エミリア Emiria) / '''Cure Gilgamesh (キュア ギルガメッシュ Kyua Girugamesshu) - is the first main protagonist was a half-elf with silver hair, which was already a Cooker-Precure before the beginning of the story, but her identity was discovered by Rem. Emilia's dream is conquer Subaru's heart, the same goal as Rem's. Come from the Frozen Forest, with over a hundred years old, Emilia's mental state is still that of a teenager. She is looking for the Uruk Realm after accepting to work in the Babylon Restaurant created by Rem and Ram, who have in order to recruit the best cookers and prepare the most popular dishes. Emilia had love feelings for Subaru Natsuki and be in constant competition with Rem for their love for Subaru. As Cure Gilgamesh, her attacks are based on the variety of kitchen knives and her fighting style is the "Cutting". She initially uses her right hand to slice the target, before receiving a cooking knife-like sword forged by Beatrice named, Ishtar's Knife. Emilia's familiar is Humbaba: the Light Spirit. Her first catchphrase is "If you have a dream to fulfill, then take action without further ado!" (達成する夢を持っているなら, それ以上の苦労せずに行動を起こす! Tassei suru yume o motte irunara, sore ijō no kurō sezu ni kōdō o okosu!). Her second catchphrase while raising her arms or jumping is "Jump~~~ !!! (ジャンプ~~~!!! Janpu~~~!!!)". Emilia is the character from "Re:Zero". * Zero (ゼロ Zero) / Cure Enkidu (キュア エンキドゥ Kyua Enkido~u) - is a female witch who's the younger version of Emilia, with a child-like in appearance but probably much older. Zero proclaims herself as Emilia's great rival to whom she get along badly with her since Emilia had hit and humiliated Zero in public for insulting Emilia's kitchen in a cooking contest. Her dream is to be able to defeat Emilia one day and leave no one else to defeat her before Zero, she often quarrels with Rem to get Emilia as her only rival, but get along well with Ram making Rem jealous. She appears for the first time when Zero tried to steal food from the Babylon Restaurant. She is good in both Sorcery and Magic. Despite her immense knowledge, Zero is clueless with regards to basic knowledge, such as the value of gems and monetary transactions. Situations that may normally embarrass others, hold no problem for her. Zero has shown a love interest in growing closer to Mercenary. As Cure Enkidu, her attacks are based on fork and her fighting style is the "Piercing". She able to pierced any targets or stuck them to a nearby wall. Zero's familiar is Anzû: the Wind Spirit. Zero is the character from "Grimoire of Zero". * Kurisu Makise (牧瀬 紅莉栖 Makise Kurisu) / Cure Lugalbanda (キュア ルガルバンダ Kyua Rugarubanda) - is an 18-year-old neuroscience researcher at an American university who can speak and read English well. Nicknamed "Christina", "the Zombie", and "Celeb Sev", which bugs her to varying degrees. Kurisu does not get along with her father and has not spoken to him in many years. To keep her calm, Okabe and anyone handling Kurisu must give her tin can of Sakuma Drops as a treat, otherwise she will disobey all orders. She is thought to be cowardly, avoiding fighting and many other Apkallus, but she shows her intelligence and loyalty when she saves Emilia from Koko. As Cure Lugalbanda, her attacks are based on spoons and her fighting style is the "Taking". She cups her hand to create a spoon that can use this to scoop out any thing, or can throw it to shoot a burst of air, which can propel her through the air or scoop up intangible things, such as fire. Kurisu's familiar is Gallu: the Earth Spirit. Kurisu is the character from "Steins;Gate". * Koko Hekmatyar (ココ·ヘクマティアル Koko Hekumatiaru) / Cure Atrahasis (キュア アトラハシースKyua Atorahashīsu) - is the daughter of Floyd Hekmatyar. She considers Jonah a little brother and is very affectionate towards him. She is extremely charismatic and bold, which earned her great success in her business as well as the fierce loyalty of her subordinates. Generally behaving in a bubbly and slightly childish manner, Koko is actually rather ruthless who fell into a depression as she couldn't match Kasper's skills. As a result, she grew to be jealous and envious towards her elder brother that she would be looking for a better cook than him, but her dishes are so flawed and inedible that even Subaru slapped and humiliated her when Koko forced Rem to eat one of her inedible dishes. As Cure Atrahasis, her attacks are based on plates and her fighting style is the "Protecting". Based especially on the defensive, to each enemy attack, the shield plate explodes into pieces and returns to the targeted enemy to inflict heavy damage. Koko's familiar is Lamashtu: the Water Spirit. Koko is the character from "Jormungand". Mascots: * Puck (パック Pakku) - is Emilia's familiar and a spirit in the form of a cat who serves him as a mentor during training. Puck's work time is from 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. He has an empathic ability that allows him to read people's minds through their emotions/intent. His true identity is that of "Beast of the End of the Eternally Frozen Lands". He is the one who created the concept on the Cooker-Precures and the Cooking Limiters. Spirit-Fairies: * Rem (レム Remu) / Humbaba (フンババ Funbaba) / Cure Humbaba (キュア フンババ Kyua Funbaba) - is the second main protagonist and Emilia's familiar. Her dream is conquer Subaru's heart despite his favor to Emilia, and had the same goal that of Emilia. While she and Ram have just opened the Babylon Restaurant, she recruits Emilia as a cooker on the condition that Rem must help her find the Uruk Realm that aims to recruit better cooks and prepare the most popular dishes. It was revealed that her transformation into a Spirit-Fairy is due to the injection made by Ram to fight against the Akkadian Empire. She's one of the twin demons who work at Roswaal's mansion as maids, and also Ram's younger twin sister, with blue hair which she wears parted on the left, and still has a full horn that grants her magical power. It was revealed that after Zero's death and Emilia's disappearance, Rem became a Cooker-Precure and takes the place as a leader, until Emilia's return after bring Zero back to life and rescued Subaru from kidnapping. As Humbaba, she looked like a taller humanoid beast with a head of a male lion with saber teeth and her sentences is "~ Baba". Her Mythical Element is Light. As Cure Humbaba, like Emilia, her attacks are based on the variety of kitchen knives and uses her fingers to slice the target. Her catchphrase is "Don't ever stop chasing your dream." (お前の夢追う止めないで Omae no yume ou tomenaide). * Anzû (アンズー Anzū) / Albus (アルバス Arubasu) - is Zero's familiar who is a witch like her. Albus is Sorena's granddaughter and disguised herself as a boy. She idolizes Zero as she is the one who wrote "The Grimoire of Zero", a book that discusses the secrets of "Magic" utilized by Witches alongside Sorcery. Very loyal to Zero, she doesn't hesitate to fight and sacrifice herself for her. As Anzû, she's a griffin-like Spirit-Fairy and her sentences is "~ An". Her Mythical Element is Wind. * Udug ( ウドゥグ Udo~ugu) / Moeka Kiryu (桐生 萌郁 Kiryu Moeka) - is Kurisu's familiar and a 20 years-old woman. A tall girl who is Lab Member No. 005. Kiryu is extremely protective of her mobile phone and becomes agitated if someone tries to take it from her hands. She is very shy and prefers to talk to someone by sending them a text message instead of speaking, even if they are right in front of her. Okabe calls her "Shining Finger". Very loyal to Okabe and Kurisu, she would do everything to protect enemies despite her shyness, and she's also a specialist on pastries. Her transformation into a Spirit-Fairy is due to the injection that can save her as a result of mortal wounds. As Udug, she's a rabbit-like Spirit-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Dug". His Mythical Element is Fire. * Lamashtu (ラマシュトゥ Ramashuto~u) / Kasper Hekmatyar (キャスパー·ヘクマティアル Kyasupā Hekumatiaru) - is Koko's elder brother and currently her familiar. Belongs formerly to Akkadian Empire who worked for Beltegeuse. But later to reveal that his introduction on Akkadian Empire is in order to discover the real weak point on Tiamat. His strong physical resemblance with Koko such as the same silver-white hair, pale skin and blue eyes, even though they are not twins. Personality-wise, his resourcefulness and craftiness seems to be on par, if not superior to, that of Koko's. He is quite affectionate towards and protective over Koko. He is the one who defeated Rem in a first meeting, before ends up betraying the Akkadian Empire in the second fight after Rem to succeed in convincing him to join her in order to stop Koko from her vanguard jealousy. As Lamashtu, he looks like a giant winged snake as a Spirit-Fairy and his sentences is "~ Lama". His Mythical Element is Water. * Pazuzu (パズズ Pazuzu) / Ram (ラム Ramu) - is Subaru's familiar. She is the one who created with Beatrice the injections that allows them to transform into Spirit-Fairies. She's the female demon and Rem's older twin sister with pink hair which she wears parted on the right. Together with Rem, they often make sarcastic remarks towards Subaru. Ram always calls Subaru "Barusu", and rarely shows any respect for him. At first, Ram refused to become Subaru's familiar, but was forced to seal the deal with him to save Rem from Kasper. Despite twins being prohibited in their clan, the two were spared due to Ram being a prodigy at a young age. Ram lost her powers after her horn was cut off during the attack on their village. She does the cleaning and laundry for the mansion. Ram is attracted to her master, Roswaal. As Pazuzu, she's an humanoid ram-like Spirit-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Zuzu". Her Mythical Element is Dark. * Asag (アサグ Asagu) / Thirteen (十三番 Jūsanban) - is Mercenary's familiar. An old associate of Zero and her older brothe. Alike Zero and Albus, Thirteen does not use his real name and opts for his alias. Hris personality trait is a deadpan face and low voice. He shares Zero's mannerisms when it comes to food including being punctual about meals. He previously worked at the Akkadian Empire at first, before joining them as an ally and reluctantly becoming the Mercenary's familiar. As Asag, he's a wild cat-like Spirit-Fairy and his sentences is "~ Sag". His Mythical Element is Lightning. * Gallu (ガル Garu) / Mayuri Shiina (椎名 まゆり Shiina Mayuri) - is a 16 years old girl and a long-time childhood best friend of Okabe and his familiar after team up with her. She enjoys creating cosplay costumes and has a part-time job at a maid café called "Mayqueen Nyannyan". She often calls herself "Mayushii" which is also what Daru calls her. She has a distinctive sing-song way of speaking, and she typically sings tutturū (トゥットゥルー) when she arrives or introduces herself. As Gallu, she looks like a winged humanoid goat as a Spirit-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Gal". Her Mythical Element is Earth. * Mushussu (ムシュフシュ Mushufushu) / Sofia Velmer (ソフィア ヴェルマー Sophia Vueruma) - is bettre known as "Valmet", she's the "Comical Character" and Jonah's familiar. She's skilled with knives and secretly is in love with Koko, but it is unknown whether Koko returns her feelings. Comes from a military family and she herself lost an eye in that attack. Her love of Koko is often used for comedic effect, as she will often blush when Koko is physically intimate with her and will even go so far as to take advantage of Koko during moments when the latter is drunk. As Mushussu, she is a dragon-like Spirit-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Mu". Her Mythical Element is Ice. Allies: * Subaru Natsuki (ナツキ スバル Natsuki Subaru) - is the typical archetype of the "Tsundere love interest". He is Rem and Emilia's love interest, to which they fight to conquer his heart and get married with him, but he's also tugged by his choice between Emilia or Rem. Subaru is used as a fellow supporter to only support or worry his friends and a dude in distress to be kidnapped as a hostage. Later, he befriends Mercenary, Okabe and Jonah with whom he spends a lot of time. Naturally concerned but assertive, he have influence on Emilia and the slaps he can give are terrible, he will show some jealousy when other boys getting closer too much of Emilia or Rem. He initially unaware Emilia and Rem's true identities until when Koko Hekmatyar unveiled their secrets in front of them after kidnapping him in "Cure Atrahasis Arc", Subaru then becomes the priority target of the Akkadian Empire. Subaru's familiar is Pazuzu: the Dark Spirit. * Mercenary (傭兵 Yōhei) - is a Beastfallen who is born cursed with the partial appearance of an animal, a giant white tiger. Extremely proficient in fighting as well as cooking. He has stated that it is his own dream to one day open a tavern when he is human. Despite being mistreated in life, Mercenary has maintained himself as a better person. He has a gruff attitude, but is in fact a very kind person. His real name remains unknown, as he was warned by Zero not to give his name out to witches who could use his name to control him. Since then, he has been referred to simply as Mercenary. Mercenary's familiar is Asag: the Lightning Spirit. * Rintarou Okabe (岡部 倫太郎 Okabe Rintarō) - is better knwon as "Okarin" (オカリン) by Mayuri and Daru. He's an eccentric individual, a self-proclaimed mad scientist who often goes by the pseudonym Kyouma Hououin. Being delusional and paranoid and engaging in fits of maniacal laughter. Okabe is usually seen wearing a lab coat, he is 18 years old and a first-year student at Tokyo Denki University. Okabe's familiar is Udug: the Fire Spirit. * Jonathan Mar (ジョナサン マル Jonasan Maru) / Jonah (ヨナ Yona) - is an orphan would be employed as a bodyguard to protect Koko, Kaspar's younger sister. Since the encounter with him, Jonah has harbored a strong hatred for Kaspar and arms dealers in general. Even after joining Koko's crew, his sentiment towards weapons has not changed. He finds himself growing a soft spot for Koko, even though Koko always makes him feel that he is being played the fool. Jonah's familiar is Mushussu: the Ice Spirit. Villains: * Tiamat (ティアマット Tiamatto) / Fortuna (フォルトナ Forutona) - is the true main antagonist of the story. She a huge and taller five-headed dragon able to causing so much havoc and chaos at the world. It was revealed later Tiamat's true identity is Fortuna who's actually Emilia's aunt, supposed to be dead 100 years ago but was reincarnated as Tiamat which losing her past memories, until her final battle with Emilia. Akkadian Empire: *Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti (ペテルギウス ロマネコンティ Peterugiusu Romanekonti) - is the major antagonist and formerly the leader of the Witch's Cult, before becoming a leader of the Akkadian Empire. Betelgeuse was once a respectable man, but was driven insane since he accidentally killed Fortuna witches invaded the Elf village a hundred years previously. He was later revealed to have been a close family friend to Emilia and her aunt Fortuna. *Holdem (ホルデム Horudemu) - is a male werewolf Beastfallen. Originally a prince who ran away from his family when he was caught having an affair and ended up living with Sorena. He asked Sorena to make him a Beastfallen to hide his royal lineage so that he could live out his life in peace. He was entrusted with taking care of Sorena's granddaughter, Albus, after Sorena was executed to death. It was later revealed to be brainwashed by Beltegeuse in order to make him working for the Akkadian Empire and summoning the Apkallus to fight against the Cooker-Precures. *Doctor Nakabachi (ドクター中鉢) - whose real name is "Shoichi Makise" (牧瀬 章一 Makise Shoichi). He's Kurisu's father and one members for the Akkadian Empire. Nakabachi's obsession to outshine his daughter in the field of science ends up leading into war. *Chiquita (チェキータ Chekīta) - is Kasper's ruthless head of security and Lehm's ex-wife. She and Lehm used to serve as Floyd Hekmatyar's bodyguards. For unknown reasons, she joined the Akkadian Empire but later revealed to overthrow the concept of hunger by releasing Tiamat. *Apkallu () - is an Akkadian term found in inscriptions that in general mean either "wise" or "sage." Supporting Characters: Cure Salamander's Note: 'Only major supporting characters could appeared in this main page of White Fox Pretty Cure!. * * Luka Urushibara (漆原 るか Urushibara Ruka) - is a 16 years-old man. Luka's androgynous appearance is that of a female and he acts in a feminine way due to his upbringing, wearing girl's clothing within and outside his father's temple. A close friend and classmate of Shiina, who often asks him to try on her cosplay costumes, but as he is quite shy, he generally refuses. Okabe often calls him "'Lukako". * Items: * Cooking Limiter (クッキング リミッター Kukkingu Rimittā) - A kitchen timer-like transformation device, that allowed them to transforming into the Cooker-Precures for one hour every 12 hours per day. * Ishtar's Knife (イシュタルのナイフ Ishutaru no Naifu) - Emilia's main weapon after Beatrice forged it for her. * Timer Candy (タイマー キャンディー Taimā Kyandī) - It's a special candy designed to give a Cooker-Precure an extra hour before the limited times, and will have no effect if a Cooker-Precure reverts back in civilian form even if using this candy. * Re:Transformation (リ:トランスフォーメーション Ri:Toransufōmēshon) - A device that allows you to retransform when a Cooker-Precure to exceed the duration of one hour and return back to civilian form. Terminology: * Cooker-Precures (クッカー プリキュア Kukkā Purikyua) - These are Precures so their specialty is culinary attacks, they can strengthen their powers by eating food nearby. To become a Cooker-Precure, she must have a Cooking Limiter to transform herself for 1 hour and can't be transformed again for 12 hours. If a Cooker-Precure got hungry and have an empty stomach, can not perform attacks or lost transformation. * Spirit-Fairies (妖霊 Yōrei) - These Spirit-Fairies are spiritual fairies who are similar of the Shikigami-Fairies in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance and they were larger unlike ordinary fairies. As a human form, they transformed into the Spirit-Fairies according to their wills. These Spirit-Fairies are originally humans, who have undergone genetic mutations using the injections Beatrice and Ram created to fight against the Apkallus and the Akkadian Empire. * Akkadian Empire (アッカド帝国 Akkado Teikoku) - Locations: * Kingdom of Lugnica (ルグニカ王国 Rugunika Ōkoku) - The kingdom is a large country that Subaru, Emilia and the other Re:Zero characters lives on. * Babylon Restaurant (バビロン レストラン Babiron Resutoran) - It is a floating restaurant boat which was founded by Rem and Ram who allowed to travel through the seas. * Uruk Realm (ウルク王国 Uruku Ōkoku) - A legendary place what a few of people believe in its existence. * Eridu Shopping Center (エリドゥ繁華街 Erido~u Hankagai) - It is a huge center with many shops and restaurants that about 20 million visitors a day visit. Kurisu's Dining Room is also located there. * Hatra Sea () - * Lagash Town () - * Babel Tower (バベル塔 Baberu Tō) - * Ziggurat Hell (ジッグラト地獄 Jigurāto Jigoku) - Movies: * White Fox Pretty Cure the Movie: * White Fox Pretty Cure the Second Movie: OVA series: * White Fox Pretty Cure: Rem's Travel Arc (ホワイト フォックス プリキュア!: レムの旅行篇 Howaito Fokkusu Purikyua!: Remu no Ryokō-hen). Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: 'Action - Adventure - Fantasy - Magical girl - Romantic comedy (Romedy) - Shounen - Slice of Life. * White Fox Pretty Cure! is the Shounen counterpart of Studio Deen! Pretty Cure. * Some locations in White Fox Pretty Cure! was based on ancient Mesopotamia. * The Crossover series is divide into two sagas for ten story arcs (Gastronomical Era Saga, and Food Crisis Saga). * This story take in an alternate/parallel universe with the same characters from other animes, this crossover season haven't the connection with events from the anime series such as Re:Zero, Grimoire of Zero, Steins;Gate and Jomungand. * It was the second crossover series to have the word "familiar" instead of "partner" when team up with a battle mascot, the first is Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * It is often compared to Toriko and Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma because of some elements. * All Cures of the season haven't an English-name. * This Crossover-series is named after the popular studio "White Fox". It is often known for adapted for some popular animes like "Re:Zero", or even Steins;Gate. * White Fox Pretty Cure! is the thrid to have the French version/dub after Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. *White Fox Pretty Cure! is the second series with a food theme after Kirakira Pretty Cure a la Mode. *White Fox Pretty Cure! is the second series to have the oldest main protagonist as a Lead Cure, the first is J.C.Staff Pretty Cure. *This is fifth series have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. *White Fox Pretty Cure! made many references with the Shounen cliches often common, mainly from manga from the popular Weekly Shonen Jump such as "Fist of the North Star", "Saint Seiya", "Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken", "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", "Houshin Engi", "Yu Yu Hakusho", "One Piece", "Naruto", "Black Cat", "Bleach", "Toriko", "Gintama", "Hunter × Hunter", "Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo", "Shaman King", "Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan", "Katekyō Hitman Reborn!", "Beelzebub", "The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.", "Assassination Classroom", "Medaka Box", "Nisekoi", "Hinomaru Zumou", "My Hero Academia", "Black Clover" and many others. *'Story Arcs: Traveling Arc, Uruk Realm Arc, Cure Atrahasis Arc, Training Arc, Zero's Death?! Arc, Cure Humbaba Arc, Two Years Later Arc, Subaru's Kidnapping Arc, Ziggurat Hell Arc, Tiamat's Awakening Arc. *'Sagas:' Gastronomical Era Saga (Traveling Arc, Uruk Realm Arc, Cure Atrahasis Arc, Training Arc, Zero's Death?! Arc, Cure Humbaba Arc), Food Crisis Saga (Two Years Later Arc, Subaru's Kidnapping Arc, Ziggurat Hell Arc, Tiamat's Return Arc). Note: the Two Years Later Arc skips forward 2 years after Zero's death, downfall of the Gastronomical Era, Emilia's departure for her so-called quest for immortality and Rem's transformation as a Cooker-Precure, Cure Humbaba. Epic Quotes: * * That awkward moment when it's extremely quiet and suddenly my stomach growls like it's feeding time. The only thing I like better than talking about food is eating. (Rem / Humbaba) * I'm maybe a dumbass, but I teach you to never lose your hope. (Rem / Humbaba) * Adults may be serious and hardworking when it comes to living and working in society, but they had the right to have fun and behave like children... You too can release the child who was living in you! (Rintaro) * Don't give up for now, that's not an end but a true beginning of your story. So keep your dream till the true end of your journey. (Kurisu / Cure Lugalbanda) * I may be a very bad cook, but I need perseverance and stubbornness to overcome my previous failures! It's like that how one day or another, that I'll finally be able to prepare a good meal that everyone will finally be able to feast with high pleasure! (Koko / Cure Atrahasis) * Tell me, would you like to team up with me, not just as friends... but also as battle partners as well? (Emilia / Cure Gilgamesh) * It's true that I've always hated you as a rival, but... don't you dare to die in a lame way!! I'll even shred your goddamn corpse if you'd that now, okay!! (Zero / Cure Enkidu) * Humans aren't meat to eat when we're a human being, it's called cannibalism! (Subaru) * If you want to hit, do it now. I won't stop you. The guys need to give blows rather than crying, it relieve you after you're done. (Rem / Cure Humbaba) * Gluttony is perhaps a sin... But without it, we lose the desire and pleasure of eating food. (Beltegeuse) * Even if we not immune to hunger concept, is thanks to food we're happy to able eating together. If the hunger's not exist, food are just useless. (Emilia / Cure Gilgamesh) Others: See also: White Fox Pretty Cure! Polls. See also: White Fox Pretty Cure! Translation. See also: List of White Fox Pretty Cure! Characters. See also: List of White Fox Pretty Cure! Cast/Dub. See also: List of White Fox Pretty Cure! Story Arcs. Gallery: Cures: Emilia aka Cure Gilgamesh.png|Emilia / Cure Gilgamesh (Re:Zero) Zero aka Cure Enkidu.png|Zero / Cure Enkidu (Grimoire of Zero) Battle Mascots/Fairies: Spirit-Faires: TBA Allies: TBA Villains: TBA Other Images: TBA Logo: White Fox Logo.png|The White Fox studio official logo. White Fox Pretty Cure Logo.png|White Fox Pretty Cure! Logo (English) The White Fox Anime Pictures: ReZero wallpaper.png|Re:Zero Wallpaper Grimoire of Zero wallpaper.jpg|Grimoire of Zero Wallpaper Steins;Gate wallpaper.jpg|Steins;Gate Wallpaper Jormungand wallpaper.jpg|Jormungand Wallpaper Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Comedy Series Category:Shounen Series Category:Action Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Food Themed Series Category:White Fox Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Gourmet Series Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Themed Series Category:Fighting Themed Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Crossovers